Maid Café -Kuroko no Basket-
by thelittleluna
Summary: [Reader-insert] Yokoso Starting today, you will be working at maid café!
1. Introduction

"You can start tomorrow, [Name]-chan," The manager of the maid cafe told [Name].

[Name] bowed, "Arigato manager-san! I really appreciate this!"

The manager merely laughed, "No need to be so formal, just call me Yumi-chan!" [Name] thanked Yumi once again before leaving her office.

Once she left Yumi's office, [Name] bumped into Momoi, the girl who helped her get the job in the first place.

"Thank you for helping me get this job, Satsuki-chan," [Name] smiled gratefully at the pink haired girl, "I'm starting tomorrow!"

She smiled back in response, "You're welcome, [Name]-chan. I'll be looking forward to working with you! Now follow me, I'll go give you one of the uniforms!"

Following the pink haired girl, she led [Name] to the staff room where there were spare uniforms kept.

"Here you go!" Momoi beamed, shoving the uniform in her hands and pushing her into one of the dressing rooms, "Let's see how it looks on you!"

[Name] let out a sigh and started to change into the uniform, knowing that Momoi wouldn't let her out until she had seen how [Name] looked in the uniform.

After a short moment of silence, she could hear Momoi yelling for her. "[Name]-chan, are you done?" Momoi asked her.

"A-Ah, it's a little short," [Name] murmured as she stared at the mirror, tugging her dress down.

"I'm coming in," Momoi suddenly called out and before [Name] could get the chance to protest, the curtains pulled back. "[Name]-chan, you look so pretty~! I know that a lot of boys we'll definitely come now that we have you!"


	2. First Day - Akashi Seijuro

"Don't be nervous [Name]-chan!" Momoi gave you a pat on the back as she noticed your anxiety, "You'll do great!"

[Name] merely gave her a small smile before taking in deep breaths. She wasn't sure of how to act. Seeing how Momoi didn't do such a great job in calming her down, she gave the nervous girl a smile.

"How about you just watch me while I take care of the first few customers?" Momoi suggested and [Name] nodded vigorously as a sigh of relief escaped her lips.

Watching Momoi welcome the customers along with the other waitress, Luka and mentally took notes. [Name] noticed that most of the people that came to the cafe were male.

She rolled her eyes, of course. They probably just wanted to see girls wearing short maid outfits serving them. _Boys._

"Welcome home, master~" [Name] heard Momoi cheer and she let out a little snort. It would most definitely be embarrassing if someone [Name] knew walked in and she had to say those words.

She could only pray her first day would go well.

"[Name]-chan, do you want to take care of the next customer that comes in?" Momi asked.

[Name] nodded and got up off her stool, stopping herself at the entrance and waited for the next customer. The sound of the bell ringing whenever the door opened was soon heard and [Name] mustered up the cutest smile she could as she turned to face the customer.

"Welcome home, master!" [Name] bowed.

"[Name]?"

Said girl froze once she heard his name. [Name]'s head looked up to find Rakuzan's captain smirking down at her. They had both gone to Teiko, which was how the two knew each other. [Name] gulped.

"A-Akashi-kun," [Name] stuttered, "What are you doing here?"

"Now is that how you talk to your master, [Name]?" Akashi asked her. She knew he was teasing her. He probably found it amusing that [Name] somehow landed herself this job.

"Right," [Name] laughed nervously, "Follow me, m-master!"

_Great. So much for hoping no one she knew would walk in._

[Name] handed Akashi a menu once he sat down. "What would you like to order, master?" How she wished she could stay back at the counter, not interacting with the customers.

"Just coffee," Akashi replied, continuing to smirk at the girl, clearly knowing that he was making her uncomfortable.

"H-Hai," [Name] quickly scurried off. Shortly, she returned with his coffee and she swore she heard the captain chuckle once he received his coffee.

Looking down at the cup, [Name] noticed there was a heart drawn with cream on in his coffee. She could murder Momoi.

"Is there anything else?" [Name] asked timidly, wanting to escape his eyes as soon as possible. Akashi shook his head and [Name] left him to himself.

She was glad that he didn't call her for the rest of the time he stayed there but as she attended to other customers, [Name] could feel his eyes following her.

It wasn't until a couple of hours later that Akashi decided to leave.

"Thank you for coming, master. I hope to see you soon!" [Name] forced the words out.

Akashi let out a small chuckle as he smirked, "We'll definitely be seeing each other again very soon, [Name]"

Once he left, [Name] turned around and sighed. "Hey, what are you laughing about?" She asked, noticing that Momoi and Luka were both giggling.

"He seemed pretty interested in you, [Name]-chan," Luka grinned, "Maybe he has a crush on you"

"W-What? Don't be absurd," [Name] blushed in embarrassment, "Of course he doesn't have a crush on me! He just wants to embarrass me!"

"Do you like Akashi-kun, [Name]-chan?" Momoi asked.

"S-Shut up!"

Hopefully, the next day would be better.


	3. Cosplay 1 - Kise Ryota

**Today's theme: Neko.**

"Ne, Satsuki-chan. What's this?" [Name] looked at the sign in confusion. She wasn't aware of the café having any themes.

"Ah, [Name]-chan! I forgot to tell you. Sometimes we cosplay to attract more people to the café!" Momoi explained, "Today we're cosplaying at nekos. So here are your cat ears and tail!"

"And also," Luka added in, popping out of nowhere and nearly giving poor [Name] a heart attack, "Just wearing the ears and tail doesn't count. You have to act like a cat as well!"

[Name] looked down at the ears and tail that was shoved into her arms, "Um, how am I supposed to act like a cat?"

"Like this," Luka held up her hands and bent them slightly as if they were paws, "Nya~"

[Name] tried to copy the girl, confusion showing in her face as she tried, "Nya?"

Suddenly, she was tackled by the two girls in front of her. "[Name]-chan you're just so cute! Even if you don't try, boys are still attracted to you!"

"Um," The girl was loss for words, was she supposed to take that as a compliment?

**Maid Café: Open~**

"Nya~ Welcome home masters!" Luka greeted the two customers that came in. [Name] could almost laugh at their expressions. It seemed like cupid had shot an arrow through both their hearts.

Hearing the bell ring again, [Name] rushed to the door, seeing how there was no one else available.

"Nya, welcome home, master~" [Name] tried to act cute although she knew she failed miserably.

"Eh? [Name]cchi?"

[Name] looked at the blonde for a while before finally realising it was Kise Ryota, another old friend from back in Teiko. [Name] mentally sighed, what were the odds. First meeting Akashi, now Kise.

"Oh, it's you," [Name] deadpanned and Kise feigned a hurt look on his face. "[Name]cchi, is this really how you talk to your customers?"

"I'm sorry master, please forgive me," [Name] bowed, mentally groaning at the words and suddenly she was being lifted off her feet.

"Of course, I'll forgive you~ You're just so adorable," Kise cooed.

"P-Please get off of me!"

Kise just laughed before setting her down and followed her to a table, "Gomen, gomen. I haven't seen you for so long. Last I heard, you're going to Touou?"

[Name] nodded as she gave him a menu.

"Ah, I'm having a match with Aominecchi soon, you should come and watch the match," Kise grinned.

"I'll see if I can make it," [Name] told him, "Now what would you like to order, master?"

"Omelette rice, [Name]cchi~" Kise told her and she nodded, writing it down before leaving to the kitchen to place down the order.

After a short while, [Name] returned with his plate of omelette rice and was about to leave before Kise grabbed her arm.

"Ne, [Name]cchi, you forgot to draw on my rice," Kise pouted. [Name] sighed as she left to get the syrup[1]

"What would you like on it, master?" [Name] asked, politely.

"Hmm," Kise pretended to ponder about it until he looked up at her and grinned, "How about your number~?"

"Not happening," [Name] replied bluntly which sent Kise into tears.

"Waah, so mean," Kise pouted, "How about [Name]cchi loves Kise then?"

Well, it could have been worse. Once she finished, [Name] saw the smile on Kise's face.

"Thank you, [Name]cchi~"

She bowed before leaving to attend to the other customers. Once Kise was finished, he called [Name] over once again to pay the money.

"That will be 1,400 yen please," [Name] told him.

[Name] took the money off him before Luka and Momoi both caught her eye. She realised that they were both indicating her to Kise a cute valediction.

"Nya, please come back soon master," [Name] held up her hands as if they were paws and prayed in her head that she didn't look as stupid as she felt.

Once again, the girl felt like she was being lifted up in the air and spun around.

"[Name]cchi is so cute~" Kise laughed.

"P-Please let go, m-master!"


	4. Attracting Attention - Yosen

"Welcome home, masters~" [Name] greeted at the door, bowing. She had been working at the café for a couple of days now and she was used to how the greeting worked and so on.

Once she looked up, five boys were staring at you, one in particular was talking about being welcomed by such a cute girl. It was then when she noticed the abnormally tall purple haired male she used to go to school with.

"Mura-kun," [Name] smiled at the giant.

"Oh, it's [Name]-chin," Murasakibara looked down at the petite girl.

"It's nice to see you again," [Name] told him as he just nodded.

The black haired guy beside him smiled at you, "Hello, are you an old friend of Atsushi's?"

"Hai, we used to go to Teiko together, I'm [Name]. Nice to meet you!" [Name] beamed as she took Himuro's hand that was held out for her.

"I'm Himuro Tatsuya, a friend of Atsushi's and this is our team members, Kenichi, Wei and Kensuke," Himuro introduced.

"It's nice to meet you all. Well, let me take you to a table, masters," [Name] bowed once again before directing the five boys to a spare table.

"She called me master again," [Name] could hear from the one called Kenichi and she smiled slightly to herself, amused by their behaviour.

"Shut up, Okamura. She doesn't have a choice," Kensuke replied.

"I don't think she would speak to thou in the first place," Wei added in.

Once they sat down, Kenichi put a hand up to his face and cried, "Why did I end up being the captain of the most disrespectful team?"

"Ne, [Name]-chin. Can I have dessert now?" Murasakibara asked, ignoring the cries of his captain.

"Of course, master. What would you like?" [Name] nodded.

Kenichi turned to Murasakibara, _h-he doesn't even want to insult me anymore._

After taking down Murasakibara's order, she turned to the rest of the table and smiled, "What would you like masters?"  
Kenichi and Kensuke seemed to be the most affected by her smile.

_She was simply beautiful._

"Thou is probably freaking her out," Wei commented once [Name] left the table to get their orders.

"Shut up, how are you not affected by her?" Kensuke asked, nudging his team mate, "Ne, Himuro. You think she's pretty, don't you?"

Himuro nodded, "She seemed very nice as well"

"She would have to be if she called Okamura 'master'," Kensuke sniggered.

"Oi shut up!" Kenichi shouted, unaware of the attention he was getting in the café.

The two started to bicker back and forth as the other three just watched, not wanting to get themselves into such a stupid argument.

"Gomen," The two immediately stopped bickering as the heard a voice behind them. All five Yosen boys turned around to find the manager of the café smiling at them, although when she looked at them, they knew she was annoyed and angry.

[Name] was standing beside her, with an apologetic look on her face.

"I'm going to have to ask you boys to leave if you're going to continue to cause a ruckus," Yumi warned them.

"Quickly, Himuro. Use your charms on her!" Fukui whispered loudly to his team mate.

This caused a vein to pop up on the manager's head in anger, "I'm going to have to ask you to leave now"

"See, Okamura. This is completely your fault! Now we have to find somewhere else to go to" Fukui sighed.

"How is this my fault?!" Okamura shouted once again before he was pushed outside along with Fukui to prevent disturbing everyone else any longer.

"Ne, [Name]-chin. Can I at least have my dessert before we leave?" Murasakibara asked with his puppy eyes.

"Atsushi, let's go. We've caused enough trouble ," Himuro told him as they both walked out the door, the giant complaining about how he barely even ate anything. Before they left, Himuro turned back and smiled at both [Name]'s manager and [Name], "Gomen, manager-san. [Name]-san. I'm sorry we caused such a hassle for you"

_They really are a weird bunch._

Yumi sighed, "They're quite an odd group of boys. If anyone causes disturbance, just kick them out in future, alright, [Name]?" [Name] nodded until her manager started to squeal. "But that black haired boy was really cute and he smiled at me!"

[Name] was surprised at how fast her manager's attitude would change once they left.

Luka squealed along side of her, "You're so lucky, Yumi-chan!"

_They weren't the only weird ones._

**A/N:** Hello~! Thank you for the reviews/favourites/follows so far! ^-^ I'm glad you all like this series so far, I also have another one out with KnB one shots just in general if you'd like to check it out. Also I'm having a bit of a debate with myself as to who to write for next; Ryo Sakurai, Kuroko+Kagami, Midorima Shintaro or Aomine Daiki.


End file.
